yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Keyth Tasanagi
" Dont Stand in my way...." ~ 'First Name' Keyth 'Last Name' Tasanagi 'IMVU Name' DelirousAres 'Nicknames' *The Jungle boy - Given him to by Ginsei- *The Red Demon of the wilds - His name given to him when he did various crimes in Kasaihana to survive got this when he first arrived.- *Tarzan- What Densuke calls him to pick fun.- *Monkey - What Ginsei calls him.- *Onigami. - The name given to him in the Shinto realm.- *Okami- His True self.- 'Age' April/ 13/ 2134 Ark 5- 18 Ark 6- 18 Ark 7- 19 Ark 8- 19 Ark 9- 21 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 210 'Blood type' AB Positive 'Behaviour/Personality' IN THE START OF THINGS::'Keyth is... brash, loud, obnxious, angry, and fierce. Something like a wild animal who just made his way through the wilderness and is now stuck in civilzation as we know it. When he was truly never ready to be. A Sexual Deviant off the boot. He can be known as a horn dog, his hormones fluxing rapdily all the time due to him living in the wild for so long. Thus making him not quite adapted to the mass aray of women throughout the city. For such a long period of his life he only knew his mother, and aunts, and sisters. So when Keyth is around other, and 'New' women, he can be a bit unbareable, But to be honest, he doesnt know any better.It's been noted that when someone touches Keyth's sword he tends to lose his sanity, quickly attempting to destory anything in his path untill he has his hands on his blade again. Over time, Keyth has simmered down but only slightly. Acting a bit more proud due to him having follwoers at one point. His arrogance and hot-headedness go hand and hand as he charges into any everything head first. His will to never back down honestly makes him a worthy opponent. Even whe he's down to his last breathes of life. Keyth will keep fighting dispite this being so. He believes in friendship, and survival. And that Friendship is a key tactic to survival itself. He'd lay down his life for those he cares about with no quesion. During Ark 7. Keyth was injected with Enzymes designed by Densuke Ryoji and Claymore to calm the blood lusted Keyth. By doing this Keyths personality changed slightly still goofy, brash and headstrong as ever. But his blood lusted rage had been settled. However Keyth will sometimes override the drug, forcing his rage to show face despite it being active. Claymore and Densuke have access to these Enzymes at all times and decrease, and increase them at will. During Ark 9. Keyth has shown alot of growth after everything he's been through. Mostly towards his father and now his discovery of having children. Keyth has been hit with responsiblity. Having to back alot of his childish antites to the side, and focus on what's real. Keyth's chaotic nature has simmerd, if only by a bit, but his lust for women is as prominet as before. Though he's been trying his very best to be faithful to his current girl-friend, Kyoko. And even though she says he's a good father, he questions himself often, thinking if he's going to be a good enough dad because he's never seen what a real dad was like. His focus on the Yakuza at this point of his life is elsewhere. Even though he's been told on multiple occasions that he is Heir of the Kagemaru chairmenship. He ignores it, rather letting someone else have the burden. Though he does miss his Arasumaru band of misfits... he wishes that after his family is set. He could maybe venture off back into the Arasumaru, so he could have his friends back again. Missing his times with Densuke, Claymore, And the others. 'Clan & Rank Leader of the Arasumaru Clan 'Where he lives.' Keyth lives with Kyoko when he can. But due to him constantly moving he tends to stay in random hotels and motels when he knows he cant make it home or it isnt safe to. He still has his trailer, but now it's parked out in District 1 park, rather than District 2. He has four pit bulls that he's named. Spike, Daisy, Snoop, And Rex that gaurd the trailer on all corners of the small mobile home. There extremly vicious and hostile to strangers. He also has a Cybernetic maid he got from an Odd job instead of money that he hasnt named yet. And his small office is also in the trailer. Claymore hooked it up with EMP devices that make it hard to track, and its tottally invisible on tech radars. Believe it or not but Keyth is actually an Advent driver. The Trailer has a Camo system that claymore deisgned, and also a Drive mode so he can get it from place to place. Claymore is currently working on putting guns, and a fly mode within the home but he wants keyth to get his flying liscenes first. 'Relationship' Ark8 In a relationship with Kyoko Kita Ark9 In a relationship with Kyoko Kita 'Occupation' *Taxi Driver-Ark5 *Street fighter-Ark5 & Ark6 *Junior Undercover Detective Ark6 *Uprising Yakuza of the Arasumaru clan Ark6-7 *Hitman for the Osoremaru clan, gun for hire, family man- Ark9 'Human Type' HT: Peak Human ''Onihoruda Physology Onihoruda's, are people who possess, or can use the full power of an Oni. Typically an Oni in human form. Onihoruda's are able to run for many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue.Onihoruda's possess an incredibly high durability. Having the sheer ability to endure/resist damage at an is extremely high level. This allows them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. For example Keyth Has survived from 300 feet falls, and getting impaled through fatal organs on mulitple occasions. Also surviving explosions with barely a scratch on him. Onihourda's have the incredible ability to defy weight limitations of other members of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. They can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Onihourda's also posssess an overwhelming amount of rage, on many many levels. Allowing them to do incredible... and also, very irrational feats. With this trait, they are able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The trait allows the Onihoruda to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this trait makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the Onihoruda's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. In most to all cases, Onihoruda are able to go in a berserk form through sheer rage or when they are imminent damage. As Seen in Keyth, And Zetsui Ryukiri when approached by such circumstances. They are raging, ticking time bombs on the battle field... Being an Onihoruda typically means there driven to fight. It's all they want to do and will always be drawn to it. In Variation. Dont get this mixed up, Peak humans are still beyond most of these capabilites. Being an Onigami only means that said user is quite feral and animalstic on the battle field. Perks(1) 'The King of the beast' Users possess a deadly power that enables them to be the "ultimate killing machines". They have instincts to kill with any means and most effective way possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. They are, in short, cold and merciless killers. They can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into their opponents. The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit.User is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals.Anger Empowerment, in which the User is strengthened by anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether that be their own or that of those around them, their cold outlook on life can be converted into power whether it be physical strength, accelerated healing or other abilities they may possess. Users may also enter such a state that they can ignore negative factors. The user can use/imitate animal powers. Users can run like an ostrich, swing like a monkey, sprint like a cheetah, move like a cat, take the strength of an ant, track like a dog, hide like a turtle, constrict like a snake, and so on. They cannot transform into animals, as this power only enables the user to mimic animalistic traits while still in their original form. Some users can mimic multiple animals at once. 'Abilites(2) '''THE CLEAVER SHOT! During his down time, Keyth would train himself to his best abilites. After Keyome had found out about his little gang, he thought it was nesscarry to get his mentor Tyrone Slash man killed. Keyth found his body surrounded by 55 dead Kagemaru men and Maru Jeitai soliders outside in the wilderness. Forced to train on his own, Keyth began to learn how to manipulate his chi to a better degree. Keyth himself has an overly amount of CHi within his body, due to his heritage and reasoning of birth but he has barely any control over it. Many who train in martial arts often gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes once the skill has been mastered to some degree. After rigiours weeks of practice he came up with a technique that completely revolves around his stye, being head strong. He'd run, getting a great distance from his enemy as he charged forward. The more he ran, the more his chi would build up into his hand, or his blade. Depending on how fast and long Keyth runs, the stronger this move becomes in potency. Yet, due to chi He's able to accelerate himself to high speeds. And with this... the chi coats around his body in a bright aura, transforming his body, and his weapon, into a destructive projectile in the process.He's able to utilize his chi in the stupidest and barbaric ways, creating a aura's or his own power to form a projectile sphere, capable of smashing right through anything and anyone. He becomes a litteral walking tank. If using a blade, the Density would increase to such a level that he'd be able to slice through someone easily if he picked up enough speed.Keyth chi control has increased to some point but not enough to the point that he's a Ginsei, or Denuske. He's able to do one thing they more than likely havent picked up yet though. He can sniff out Chi Signatures. A Basic Chi control technique, where he can basiclly 'sense' someone after coming in contact with them once. Since his blade has its own form of CHi for some odd reason he's able to bring it to him no matter where he is by tracing the CHi Signature back to him, and summuning it to him. He may even be able to do this with people one day. He can also throw his blade before it manifestates for him, which is where he turly got the name 'Cleaver shot.' From. 'Raging Hadou Kusei' After Keyth over came the Oni completely in the shinto realm. Onigami had truly became one with himself, irdicating the last remnants of the curse that Okami left on his family name. Keyth was now free of the demons hold. And now after finally understanding what Dark Hadou is. He has a massive control over his inner chi and hadou and when in his barbaric like state, and raged enough Keyths body errupts with massive power. Its called the Raging Hadou Kusei. He created this during his time in the Yami Realm. Based off the Orginal Hadou Kusei or 'Surge Awakening'. It has the same similar properties, but with its own twist. Made personalized for his own preset. For Keyth, he uses it for his will to survive, and to fight for his loved ones.Using his anger as a powerful weapon instead of a crutch. *'Strength Increase:' This surge of power focuses on the physical aspects of chi rahter than projetiles as such the physical body of the user has its aspects pushed beyond what regular human limits are capple of. The energy can render a mans fist with the ability to dent or smash any object that isn't equivelent to his own force or pressure like stone, metals, etc. This is completly dependent on the user however, the more trained the body, the futher said limit can be increased. As far as actual lifting, sterngth willl be well in the over 2 tons area, but again this ability adds to a persons already viable stats, not gives them a set limit. *'Higtned Relexes; '''The user possess an extraordinary reflexes that does not uses their reflexes for defense and to retreat but uses reflexes to attack and counter. The user may use judgment along with reflexes, allowing them to dodge attacks even in a weakened condition. Because the muscles of the users fight without the use of his brain, this allow the user to strategize. Since body moves on reflex and not reactions, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. *'Speed Increase: User can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, many users can sustain only short dashes. In most cases the user is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface they stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast they cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to train to able to see while traveling so fast that they vanish for a moment. The person's body could adjust with these powers, allowing the person to use these powers safely. This speed is also accorded to combat speed as well, enabling the user to throw blows as blurrs, and it appears as multiple hands instead of just regular thrown punches. * 'Anger Empowerment: '''Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether their own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the elements or even slow or stop aging. 'Weapon of Choice The Yamisuki. It looks like a European saber blade mounted into a Chinese crossguard and handle with perhaps a middle eastern or Indian (from India) pommel. The scabbard looks similar to the WWII Japanese gunto. Fighting style He uses bits of his practiced Hybrid Hyper Style though he still hasnt mastered it. It's not that he cant, but Keyth hates formal martial arts. And any other typical style. Calling them a 'restriction on fighting'. Keyth enjoys a good brawl, and seems to prefer fighting with his fists, he loves to fight using his physical skills if he wants to enjoy a good battle. A tactic he sometimes employs is to fight with his fists at close range, and once the opponent leaps back to dodge an attack, Keyth will attempt to impale them with his Yamisuki out of nowhere. Ironically Keyth comes off as an Idiot but initially he defeated his enemies by outsmarting them . But as the years progressed in later battles, this is not emphasized as much, and tends to defeat his foes with his strength or a boost of power he gains from a dire situation or from rage. Unless he is in a dangerous situation, Keyth is a very aggressive fighter and rarely thinks before making a move, even firing his Cleaver shot techinque at Ginsei without fully realizing that the move could have killed him. Due to his experience as a delinquent, Keyth knows quite a few street-fighting techniques. He has a very hard fist, which results in very powerful punches. Which is also ironically stronger than Keyome Tasanagi's. Who's hands were made from Adamantium due his automails structure. People who've seen Keyth fight describe him as using "No cheap moves or any real form to his fighting at all." and "He fights simply to enjoy the true nature of it." Kaguya's Teachings. During his Quest for Zetsui. Keyth had been trained by the Legendary Lord Kaguya. One of the few Hadou Masters left in the world. Lord Kaguya showed Keyth how to fully better himself as a Swordsmen. Teaching him about paitance, and swiftness. And Strength. Percise strikes and the correct way to use the blade. Though his training methods had been harsh. They pushed Keyth to his very limit. Keyth who had once been a hot headed swinger. Is now a Percise and deadily assilant with a blade. His strikes arent as finessnessful as Ginsei's but they are indeed strong and well timed. He only had a month to be offically trained. So he only knowns a months knowledge. But blended with the Techinques he's learned and his own little twist of his balde style. Keyth has become quite the swordsman.During this process, Lord Kaguya discoverd that Keyth had a unique ability about himself... that allowed him to adapt to things alot faster than others. By seeing an ability at work, He can intuitively understand how it works, how to control it, and how to master it. If possible Keyth could even teach others how to control these abilities once seeing the power. Alternatively Keyth can also be able to develop a countermeasure if they understand an ability long enough to figure out it's weaknesses. For Example During Keyth and Zetsui's fight, Keyth watched Zetsui perfom multiple techinques only to dish them right back out at Zetsui after observing him do it once. *Shadow sweep : An Advanced form of Keyths orginal Shadow step techinque. Its a move that can be used without chi. But is much more efficent if used with it. It is an important skill for most swordsmen, and is one of the four basic fighting styles techniques with a blade. The agility and speed of the Shadow sweep can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it. It is the greatest expression of speed. Using it without chi requires that the user uses the nature around him to push there body in a since. Giving them a boosting head start which they simply push into. Causing there bodies to shift to whereever. This is NOT a teleportation. Using this techinuqe without using chi would be the best way to train it. *Hierro:The user's Hadou condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Blade, or bullet of any calibur. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Warriors barehanded. The strength of an individual's Hierro is entirely proportional to the potency of their Hadou. Although Hierro can defend against the attacks of blades and gun fire alike. If one were to run out of chi, then there bodies would become exposed. Therfore, normal to attacks so they'd be taking the full damage. Though even if one had plenty amounts of chi and the Technique was fully at bay and operational, the user could still be hurt but there bodies not damaged ( I.E. Slashes, cuts, broken bones.) But if the user faces an oppoent with an overwhelming amount of strength. It is still very possible that blows can be inflicted on the body even with the Hierro fully intact. So if the oppoenet is strong enough, they can stll break the skin or damages the user significantly. All the Hierro would do in that kind of situation would be to simply shield away the full attack. For Example Zetsui Broke Keyths skin with his blade multiple times in there fight only for keyths skin to rip and tear slightly regardless of the Hierro's effects when the blows should have ended keyth. Keyth can use this technique throughout his body, but mostly focus it in his hands. Another Unique technique within the Hierro is That the user can reverse any attack launched at them back at their opponent. This can range from long range attacks to melee attacks. Even gun fire if it is timed right. Sometimes the attack reversed can become stronger, faster, or both. *Suterusu Ki( Stealth Energy) - Blending Chi allows the user the power to control there enviormenal chi.The user can make their coloration blend with the coloration of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". within moments of coming into contact with almost any surface, the chi will replicate both its pattern and texture. Thermal technology cannot read this chi technique. The temperature of the user will shift to the surface there hiding against to better blend with the surrounding environment and to evade thermal imaging completely. Multiple surfaces can be mimicked at the same time. When using Chi blending, one cannot sniff out chi, nor sense the users Chi signature to detect them. With this techinque, Keyth has the power to become invisible while in shadows. A sub-power of Darkness Manipulation. He's able to become undetectable as long as they are in darkness or shadow. People with Animal like sensory may be able to detect keyth if there smell, eye-sight etc was keen enough. Technology wont be able to find this technique what so ever due to chi being so highly incorporated. Hadou Type Keyths chi is odd. He has the full understandings of the 'infamous' Satsui No Hadou. Or better yet known as Dark Hadou. His Chi resembles a Dark Crimson red. But Keyth also has an Understanding of Light Hadou or, Chikara No Hadou. Keyths chi may LOOK like Dark Hadou. But it isnt, he's beyond just a normal alligenment. Keyths chi is an embodiment of himself. A Raging flame consisted heavily around his anger and his strong inner passions. Though the Hadou itself takes the form of Dark Hadou. Because that's what its orginally from. It could easily, and more than likely, be classifed just as that. But Keyth honestly doesnt hold an alligenement. He's just who he is. But to make things easier, we'll say he uses Dark Hadou. Allies/Enemies Allies *The Arasumaru *Claymore *Densuke *Nora Enemies *Ginsei *Keyome Tasanagi 'Background' Keyth grew up in the wilderness with his mother and siblings. Knowing nothing but the ways of the wild and how to hunt and fight. The way his mothers made Keyth live growing up, was that being strong was all and everything. At times his mother would make the 'pack' abondon Keyth in the middle of the night forcing him to find the rest of his family, catch up, and regroup with them before he starved to death in the wilderness. She showed him tough love and thats all he knows. Growing up as a fighter with the strength of a wilderbeast. Whenever his mother would send him out into the city of Kasaihana she'd place him within the Jr. Matches of the GMAF and other fight tournaments just like his father. He got the name 'The Red Demon of the Wilds' as he got older due to his devilish ways of combat during these tournaments. It was only when he was 16 years old that his mother finally set him out into the city, stating that he should have a real life there, and that he should seek out his father. His mother never told him who his father was and all his life, Keyth grew up not even knowing of his fathers exsistance until later on in his life. Keyth at the age of 20 has a family and is currently doing all in his power to provide for them Over the years, Keyth has realized alot about himself. One he doesnt hate his father after learning the truth ( read Ark 8 in Keyths RP selection to follow his story in that ark.) And that he has alot more to live for than the thrill of the fight. Keyth truly cares for his family. Trying his hardest to be a good dad and to keep his chirldren away from the chaos of the city as much as he can. At the age of 21. He's a very Dedicated father. Music *'Keyth's rage' *'Warriors stride' *'Never backing down!' *'Mothers lullabuy' 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'Ark5' *Ark5 Episode 1: Blood and Cake *Ark5 Episode 2: Breaking effect *Ark5 Episode 3: Down time and reopenings *Ark 5 Episode 4: The Clothes makes the Victim *Ark5 Episode 5: Painful Encounters *Ark5 Episode 6: In the shadows *Ark5 Episode 7: Beautiful combustion *Ark5 Episode 8: Aftermathatical *Ark 5 Episode 10: Chaos in the Street *Ark5 Episode 11: The Crane and the Monster *Ark5 Episode 13: Savage 'Ark6' *Ark6 Episode 2: Showing face *Ark6 Episode 3: Give or take *Ark 6 Episode 6: The truth hurts *Ark 6 Episode 7: The New Age Fathers love *Ark 6 Episode 11: Blood On The Dance Floor *Ark 6 Episode 15: F.U.N *Ark 6 Episode 19: Grandfather's apperance *Ark 6 Episode 21: Cheating resolve *Ark 6 Episode 22: The Great Escape *Ark 6 Episode 23: Hanging with the guys *Ark 6 Episode 24: Fun times with friends, and sniper rifles *Ark 6 Episode 27: Gaining the mind *Ark 6 Episode 30: Them Arasumaru boys 'Ark 7' *Ark 7 Episode 4: Chess Games and Fighting *Ark 7 Episode 6: Battle Always, A New day *Ark 7 Episode 15: A Devil's Darkness *Ark 7 Episode 17: Hard ass kickings from the wild dogs! *Ark 7 Episode 18: Trip to Sora Street " Enter Divine Fist"! *Ark 7 Episode 21: Kasihana School Maddness *Ark 7 Episode 22: Being better than you... *Ark 7 Episode 23: "Too easy" *Ark 7 Episode 25: New Beginnings *Ark 7 episode 28: The Gold Rush *Ark 7 Episode 29: Home Invasion *Ark 7 Episode 31: Gang Wars Monkey Fist Snake Bites *Ark 7 Episode 35: Happy birthday Keyth *Ark 7 Episode 36: A new flame *Ark 7 Episode 38: Two Sides Of A Coin *Ark 7 Episode 39: After School Activites *Ark 7 Episode 41: The Call To A New World 'Ark 8' *Ark 8 Episode 1: District 4 *Ark8 Episode 2: I am Keyth Tasanagi! *Ark8 Episode 4: Beautiful skies *Ark 8 Episode 5: Raiden is your name *Ark 8 Episode 6: Fresh meat *Ark 8 Episode 8: Blaze it down *Ark 8 Episode 9: The power of the storm *Ark 8 Episode 10: The Birth of a Hurican *Ark 8 Episode 14: Calming flames *Ark 8 Episode 15: Thunder god Okami *Ark 8 Episode 18: The Snake The Beast And the Devil *Ark 8 Episode 19 Cosmic Sailing A Star Is Born *Ark 8 Episode 20: It All A Lie...It Begins Now. *Ark 8 Episode 22: My curse My Blessing *Ark 8 Episode 26: Rise, The Dark Moon *Ark 8 Episode 31: We must try *Ark 8 Episode 37: The final frontier *Ark 8 Episode 40: Im a super hero 'Ark 9' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 07:51, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Arasumaru Category:Tasanagi Blood lines Category:Tasanagi family Category:Onihoruda